lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Dane
Christian Dane is a fandom character in LPS: Popular. He's mostly known for being Cecy's boyfriend. Apperance Christian is a chocolate brown Great Dane with aqua eyes. He has peach color at the tip of the tail, chest, paws, mouth, in the ears, and a spot on one of the eyes. 'Good' Or 'Bad' Christian is named 'Good' in the LPS: Popular world. Personality Christian is shown to be the handsome, Danish boy of the soccer team. He's nice and kind, but may be tough and mighty when being bothered or his friends being bothered. History Season 1 Christian is seen at his locker talking with Cecilia, meaning they were just friends during Season 1. Season 2 Christian is seen talking to various girls, including Brigitte, who may have noticed his Danish accent. Season 3 Christian appears to be hanging out with the soccer team. Later they're invited to Karina and Stephanie's Sweet 16. There, everyone finds out that Jeremy used Cecilia for popularity, by then calling her a loser. Christian fights Jeremy, leaving Jeremy unconcious. The Fashion 5 go to consolate her, but Christian went instead. Christian goes with Cecilia, consolates her, and asks her to be his girlfriend, which Cecilia acceps, and finally, are seen kissing together. Relationships Cecilia Ramirez Christian always liked Cecilia ever since he first saw her in 1st Grade although Cecilia always considered him as a best friend. At this point, a six-year-old Christian described Cecilia as "the most beautiful girl in the classroom". Elementary was the period Christian developed a crush on Cecilia. In a flashback, he remembered that in 6th Grade, he almost kissed Cecilia while they were hanging out alone in the stairs. As the years passed by, both began growing up, and Christian started not only to like her or to have a crush but to love her as well. Eventually he found out she was dating Jeremy and he became disappointed and jealous, even to the point that he spied Jeremy everytime he was hanging out with Cecilia, meaning that Christian really loved Cecilia, and wasn't from those guys who only hang out with popular girls. However, in Thorns in the Heart, the entire school finds out that Cecilia was only used for popularity by Jeremy. He then dumps her, but Cecilia kicks him and goes to cry outside. Addie, Perry, Naomi and Kat tried to follow her to comfort her, only to be stopped by Christian, insisting on him doing it instead. Christian then finds Cecilia and immediately hugs her. He then declares his love for her and finally they kiss. Autumn Hastings Autumn has a huge crush on Christian ever since they met in 1st Grade, and is still attracted to him. She tried to make Christian fall in love or at least have a crush on her, but it didn't worked, because he had feelings for Cecilia instead. This caused Autumn's jealousy on Cecilia turn out stronger. Christian doesn't like her at all, but likes Tracy as a friend, which made Autumn not only jealous of Cecilia, but of her "best friend" as well. Christian's dislikeness of Autumn started in 5th-6th Grade when he found Autumn's clinginess on him annoying, knowing that she liked him. Christian made clear once that he doesn't have feelings for Autumn nor Tracy (who at the time had a crush on him as well) and that they both left him alone. It wasn't until 7th Grade that Autumn started to become obsessed with him. Christian noticed this and tried to avoid her. When Autumn cornered Christian while in recess, he went passive-aggressive with her and told her that she couldn't talk to him again, and that he had eyes for Cecilia. Autumn went mad on this. In Thorns in the Heart, Christian and Autumn were among the guests at Karina and Stephanie's Sweet 16th Birthday. Autumn tried to seduce Christian, but failed by him asking Cecilia to be his girlfriend. Autumn and Tracy then made tantrums, only to be shut up by Brooklyn. Tracy Range Tracy is attracted to Christian for his handsomeness and accent, but he doesn't really "love" her though. Brooklyn Hayes Brooklyn had a crush on Christian. But fell in love with Sage Bond which made her to forgot about her crush on Christian. Sage Bond Christian and Sage are best buddies. Quotes "Tracy, you know i'm not gonna do that." Christian not accepting to be mean to Autumn. "Autumn, I know she's mean to you. But I got someone else on my eyes. Not Tracy, and not you." "Sage! Buddy! How long has it been?" "Brooke, don't you have Sage?" "Oh! You have Malcolm, ok Brooke heh heh." "Savvy, stop abusing me!" ''"Cecilia, I really like you. But two girls are annoying me. So when they stop, I need to tell you something." '' Category:Boys Category:Boys OCD Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Great Danes Category:LoveKiss's Characters Category:Danish characters